Chapter Five: "Regroup"
When the Gate shut down behind them, Major Ford, Captains Lowrey and Archer and Sergeant Rhodes all became quiet, trying to listen for the missing team. After several minutes of hearing nothing save for the occasional crackle of thunder, they spread out and began a search of the room. Near the Gate was the melted MALP in all of its glory. "Good Lord, what the hell happened to the MALP?" Anthony Lowrey asked. He reached out a hand and touched the melted metal that had once been the arm of the MALP. Major Ford just shrugged her shoulders, "Don't talk to me about the MALP, the MALP isn't important right now. Once we have the team with us then you can talk to me about the MALP but not before." Anthony nodded his head, understanding the Major's anger. They did have a deadline but seriously? Would it really take them three days to locate the missing team? "Which way?" Steve asked. He looked at the stairs and then the door near the Gate. The missing team could have gone either way, but only one way was the right way and if they chose the wrong way then that was time lost. Sadie glanced first in front at the staircase leading to a door higher up, and behind her at the door closer to the Stargate. Knowing McCallister as she did, she figured he wouldn't have chosen the easier route. "That way," Sadie said, gesturing towards the stairs. Anthony looked towards the stairs. It was a fair guess but that's all it was right? A guess? "Are you sure?" He asked the Major. Sadie took a moment to respond. Was she sure? Did she know Jason as well as she thought she did? The answer came back with a resounding 'Yes!' "I'm sure." She replied with just the slightest of grins on her face. That answer seemed to satisfy the others because they all fell in to step behind her as they approached the stairs. ---- The Promenade was abuzz with activity. Many of the shop keepers were closing up shop, while the civilians were packing up what they had. The USS Helsing had begun boarding of the Station's residents but it would still be another three hours before boarding would be complete. Jason, Nolan and Cypher had worked with the Security forces, helping to set up the internal weaponry just in case the Borg did make it inside. Odo was very professional, he knew exactly how the set up should be, and it seemed that Commander Sisko trusted him enough to not ask questions. Sara had stayed close to Chief O'Brien, after he had showed her how to operate the consoles he had let her assist him on checking the Station's systems, making sure they were ready for the coming fight. Finally they were down to just two hours; two small hours and then the Borg would be there. The USS Helsing had departed an hour earlier, leaving only a skeleton crew consisting of four hundred Bajorins and seventy Starfleet Officers including Commander Sisko, Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, Commander Worf and Dr. Bashir. No one was sure who would win the fight but most seemed to think that the Borg would win hands down. While everyone had confidence in the Station, it was widely known that the Borg could adapt to any and all weapons unless they were on a rotating modulation; that's what made Jason and the others nervous. Sure Odo had shown them how to fire simple hand phasers but really... was that going to be enough to stop the Borg? As the minutes slowly ticked by, Commander Sisko called all of the people in Ops together for a quick briefing. He looked each of them in the eye before explaining their situation. The Borg were coming; that was a given, but if the Borg gained access to the Station then each of them were to stand their ground for as long as they could. Ben then warned against allowing the Borg to touch them, already knowing what would happen if the Borg got their hands on someone. "Exactly what does the assimilation process do?" Cypher asked, a little curious about the whole entire thing. "Not much is known about that. What you all must know is that if you don't present yourselves as a threat then the Borg should ignore you. If at any time one of you should become infected..." Commander Sisko paused. He wanted to say that whomever was infected should be shot and killed before the assimilation process could be completed, but he knew how well that would go over! "It's alright Commander, I get the picture." Cypher said, seeing how upset the question was making Commander Sisko. Suddenly an alarm went off seconds before the entire station started to shake; consoles sparked and went offline while things that weren't bolted down went flying to the floor; including people. "What the hell was that?" Jason asked, picking himself up off of the ground. After the shaking stopped, the consoles came back online as if nothing had happened! Chief O'Brien went to one of the consoles and pressed a few buttons, studying the readouts. "Sir," He began, "I don't know what caused that but the internal sensors are showing four new heat signatures in the Habitat Ring, Level 4 Section 8." Before Commander Sisko could order anyone to check it out, Jason and the rest of his team stepped forward, their phasers in hand. "We'll check it out." Jason said before Ben could have a chance to say no. This was something that he and the others had been trained to do, be it on DS9 or back on Earth. Commander Sisko was grateful for Jason's offer, so much so that he agreed. "Lieutenant Dax, get all of them a communicator and show them how to use it." Benjamin ordered. Jadzia stood up from her console and nodded her head. "Aye sir." She replied, motioning for Jason and the others to follow her. ---- Jason, Nolan, Sara and Cypher stepped out of the turbolift, phasers in hand. Jadzia had given each of them a communicator and a quick lesson on how to use it. Now their communicators hung on the left side of their civilian shirts, almost as if it belonged there. "How much longer until these Borg guys are supposed to arrive?" Cypher asked as they all headed down a corridor in search of some 'heat signatures.' "About an hour and twenty minutes if Starfleet's message was correct. I just hope this isn't some elaborate attempt at an April Fool's joke." Sara replied. While her statement did seem ridiculous it was possible that it was some time of rouse...right? Hearing some groaning coming from behind a door, Jason nodded his head and took of a position in front of the door while Nolan took the right side. Sara went over to the panel and waited for a nod from Jason. Once she got it she pressed the button that opened the door while Jason and Nolan tensed, expecting something; anything to jump out at them. When nothing did, all four officers entered the room. What they found on the floor caused all four of their jaws to drop like a stone. "Not possible!" Jason muttered. What they saw were the unconscious forms of Major Sadie Ford, Captain's Lowrey and Archer and Sergeant Rhodes. As had been the case with Jason and his team, Sadie's uniform as well as the uniform of the others were smoking, having been burned almost beyond recognition save for the shoulder patches, yet their skin was unburned. While Jason, Sara and Nolan went to their fallen comrades, Cypher tapped his communicator. =^=Commander Sisko, Major Borodin here. The heat signatures are friendlies, I'll explain soon. However be advised that we are in need of medical assistance at our location.=^= It took a moment for Commander Sisko's voice to filter through the small speaker. =^=Understood Major. Dr. Bashir is on his way.=^= Finally Cypher went over to Jason and the others. "Sir, I'm going to go ahead and report in to Commander Sisko. I'll meet you all back in the Infirmary." Cypher said. He half thought that Jason wasn't going to let him go, but all Jason did was nod his head in agreement before saying, "Alright go on." Raising an eyebrow Cypher turned and was out the door, half surprised that Jason didn't try to go report in to Sisko himself; then again Cypher knew that Jason did know Sadie... quite well in fact. In a half jog Cypher reached the lift and took it back to the Promenade. From there he took another lift directly to Ops where Commander Sisko was waiting in his office. Entering the office, Cypher immediately stood at attention as he made his report. "Sir, the heat signatures that were detected...while I can not explain it, they belong to my colleagues." Cypher began, however he paused at seeing the confused look on Benjamin's face. "Not Major McCallister and the others but four others from the SGC. Major Sadie Ford, Captain Anthony Lowrey, Captain Steve Archer and Sergeant Joanne Rhodes. Rhodes is actually a team mate of mine while Lowrey actually serves on SG-2 with Major McCallister. I don't know how they got here sir, but it appears they got here much the same way we did." Cypher said. This was turning in to an interesting problem, people from the SGC just appearing out of no where, that coupled with the approach of the Borg... this certainly was turning in to an interesting day; one for the record books. Benjamin thought about this new turn of events. Under different circumstances he would have loved to investigate the appearance of yet another SGC team but now wasn't the time. "Understood Major. What is their condition?" Commander Sisko asked. "Unconscious, charred uniform. Other than that I don't know. Dr. Bashir would know more sir." Cypher said. Commander Sisko sighed and rose from his chair, tugging his uniform down as he stepped out form behind his desk. "Thank you Major. While I am a little surprised at this turn of events, I am grateful. That more help has come. Starfleet has sent word ahead, those starships that have engaged the Cube have all been destroyed, the Cube is still on it's way here." Commander Sisko said. "Well... let them come sir. We'll help you defend your station or die trying." Cypher said in response. He truly believed that the others would agree with that statement. It was what they were trained for. So what if they didn't belong there, they were soldiers; capable soldiers and these people needed help. They couldn't just turn their backs on them! "Sir with your permission, I'd like to go to the Infirmary; check on my team mates before things get started." Cypher said. Commander Sisko nodded and waved towards the door. "Yes, go ahead." He replied. Nodding his head Cypher turned on his heel and was out the door in five seconds flat. He knew time was of the essence. While he doubted four more people wouldn't change the tide of the upcoming battle, the increasing numbers certainly wouldn't hurt anything... would they? Regroup Regroup